Vulnerability
by Eternaltsundere
Summary: Swiftpaw's final thoughts as he fights for both his and Brightpaw's lives. Formerly 'The End of Swiftpaw'; one-shot.


I pelt through the forest, Brightpaw at my heels. We will be warriors yet. It isn't fair that Cloudtail gets to be a warrior and we don't. I'm glad Brightpaw agrees with me. At least someone in this Clan has sense.

As we run I turn my head to look back at her. She is..beautiful, I must admit, and I'm glad it is her who is with me. As she notices me staring, I clear my throat and find an excuse to speak. "I think I scent something over here. Come on."

She nods, and, slowing our pace, we both turn and move off in a different direction. It's true – I do scent something – although its relevance is unknown.

And then we see it. A squirrel, lying forgotten on the ground, blood pooled around it. A strange stench is coming off of it. The claw marks on its neck are too big for a cat's. This only peaks my interest. Nosing it over onto its back, I screech and jump back. Maggots swarm in its belly. Crowfood!

I whip my head around at a distant noise, coming from Snakerocks. Frozen, half in fear, half in a quiet interest, I prick my ears towards it but do not move. Brightpaw nudges me impatiently after a moment. "Come on!" We both run off towards the source of the sound, our paws thudding on the dry ground.

As we approach Snakerocks, a strange scent filled my senses. I keep running, but I can feel Brightpaw slow beside me, as if in confusion. "Swiftpaw!" she calls, "Be careful!" Her tone is sharp, but I sense worry, too. She's worried about me.

Trying to soothe her, I meow back a reply. "Don't worry. There's nothing here!"

And then the dog attacks.

I am hurled into the air, but I'm not falling. Strong teeth are fastened firmly into my neck, and I stare up at the face of the biggest dog I've ever laid eyes on.

Hissing and spitting, I swing around and around, flailing helplessly in the powerful jaws. Quite a few times my paws connect with the dog's muzzle, but more often than not they miss, only tiring me out. The dog, as if in amusement, makes a strange sound and then begins to shake its head back and forth violently. I'm shaken with it and give a shriek in pain.

The dog releases me mid-swing and I plummet to the ground, hitting the solid rock with a painful _crack. _Maybe something is broken, but maybe not. I don't particularly care. Brightpaw hurries over to me, and when I see the fearful look in her amber gaze, I know I have to stand and fight.

Staggering to my paws, I shake the blood out of my eyes and let out a snarl. The dog charges, and I am ready to jump and meet it head on. But Brightpaw attacks it first, snaking out a paw when it comes close and etching red lines across its malevolent face. It stumbles back, and I hiss in warning. It does not dare try and get at us again. I let out a yowl of triumph – that is abruptly cut off as I am hit by another dog, one I hadn't even seen.

Brightpaw spits in rage beside me, springing onto yet another dog. How many were there? I sink in ivory fangs into my dog's neck, digging in my claws into its shoulder blades. As if answering that attack, it rears up and then falls backwards, crushing me beneath it.

I scream in pain and fury as I manage to slip out from under. Rising unsteadily, I finally catch sight of the pack. There are at least five besides the two Brightpaw and I are wrestling with. Hissing, I bunch my muscles and then leap towards them, claws outstretched.

I weave between the dogs, getting a few blows in here and there, and hardly getting hit myself. I am confident of our triumph by now. Then I hear the dreadful cry from Brightpaw.

Whirling around, a choked noise escapes my throat. She is sprawled on the ground, limbs splayed out in front of her. One side of her face is completely torn away. How much is she missing? An ear…an eye…there's no telling how much else. As I feel tears well in my eyes I realize that Brightpaw must be dead.

My distraction makes a vulnerability. The dog pack swarms towards me and I close my eyes, my fighting spirit lost. They knock me to the ground and tear at my fur, ripping out pieces of flesh. A shudder passes through my body as I wonder if they are eating me alive.

Then a noise comes from Brightpaw. My eyes fly open and I manage to jump free of their grasps, landing away from where they had gathered to maim me. Brightpaw does not make another sound or even move, but there is hope now. I must fight.

For what seems like an eternity, my world is only teeth, claws, blood, and the sounds of battle. I don't know how long it goes on. Eventually I see a gap in the circle of dogs. Seizing the chance, I run through.

I pelt off, across the clearing, over the rocks, up a tree. I cling desperately to a low branch, growling softly as they paw at me. Then one dog's paws connect with my front paws, bringing them off of the branch. My balance thrown, I tumble downwards through the air into the waiting jaws of the pack.

One dog closes his maw around me, and I know it is the end. As his teeth tear through my skin I hear the words the dog pack calls…the last thing I will ever hear.

"_Pack, pack. Kill, kill."_


End file.
